


Time Is Of The Essence

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [141]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e11 Desperate Measures, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sam could feel herself struggling against their hold, desperately trying to get away from her captors.





	Time Is Of The Essence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Clinical Trials Day’ (20 May). Episode tag for season 5’s Desperate Measures.

_She could feel herself struggling against their hold, desperately trying to get away as one of her captors held her ankles and the other held her wrist in one of his hands and a syringe in the other._

_Then, she felt it. Just a little sting. Right before her blood started to feel like ice in her veins and –_

Sam sat up with a gasp and glanced around wildly until her gaze landed on her commanding officer.

“Sir?”

“Ssh Carter,” he murmured. “You’re OK. You’re home. You’re safe.”

It took a few moments for his words to register and for her to realize that she was in the infirmary at the SGC, with Colonel O’Neill standing by the side of her bed, dressed in gray sweatpants and an old t-shirt. She focused on him as she tried to get her breathing back under control, but his attention was directed elsewhere. She caught the subtle shake of his head and when she followed his gaze, she saw the nurse on duty disappear back into the office.

“Y’alright?”

She turned to find him staring at her, a look of worry in his eyes.

“Yes, sir.”

“Nightmare?”

She nodded as she broke the stare.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay,” he said softly, nodding once in understanding. He took a step back and Sam stole a glance as he sat down on the bed next to hers and she frowned.

“How’s the shoulder?”

“It’s fine. Janet said I can leave tomorrow.”

“That’s good to hear, sir.”

They fell into silence and Sam let her gaze fall to her hands entwined in her lap, when she discovered that she was still in her BDUs.

“How did I –”

“You fell asleep in the chair earlier,” he offered, gesturing to the chair by the side of his own bed. “Instead of waking you up, Teal’c moved you to the bed.”

“Oh.”

Sam’s frown deepened when the colonel muttered something else under his breath as he picked at a loose thread on the blanket.

“What was that, sir?”

He sighed and met her eye. “I said you should probably still be in the infirmary, anyway.”

“I’m fine, sir.”

_“Really?”_ he fired back. “So, waking from a nightmare is a usual occurrence for you?”

She isn’t able to hide the flash of hurt at his words, but she doesn’t blame him for calling her out on her lie either.

“I’m sorry, Carter,” he sighed. “I didn’t mean –”

“It’s okay,” she interrupted. “It was close this time,” she added after a beat.

“Yeah,” he answered, letting out a long breath. “It was.”

“I thought – I was so sure – and then you suddenly appeared at the door and –”

“I should have found you sooner.”

“You found me in time.”

“I almost didn’t.”

“But –”

“They almost _killed_ you, Sam. I don’t think – if I’d been just a second –”

She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her chin rest on her knee as she studied him. “I’m still here, sir.

“Yes, you are,” he murmured.

She held his gaze for a few seconds before he suddenly stood and moved to the side of her bed. Slowly, he reached out with his good arm and let the back of his fingers brush against her hand.

“I’m glad you’re still here, Carter.”

“Me too, sir.”

She smiled softly at him as he gave her a lopsided grin.

“Go back to sleep, Sam,” he said. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
